


anti kpop gang

by TragedicRevenge



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: All the characters are aged up by 6 or 7 years idk, Gladion is honestly just kinda there, Has anyone actually done a chat fic with these characters lmao, Hau doesn't know memes, It's another chat fic, Lillie wants to die, Lusamine is mentioned but isn't really a major character, Moon is a dank memer, They hate kpop, Uhh I'll add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedicRevenge/pseuds/TragedicRevenge
Summary: The title doesn't actually have anything to do with the fic lmao.Gladiom, Hau, Lillie, and Moon all text eachother or whatever idk





	1. Gladion has a brick tv

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh I'm not really into kpop anymore so I'm gonna abandon all of my fics except this one for now lol. Also if ur into Bandori or Pokemon pls hit me up on insta @/maskingras pls I need friends-

Moon: hello losers Gladion has a brick tv

Gladion: the fuck else am I supposed to do?? Buy a new fucking tv???

Moon: yeah

Gladion: but my mf tv works just fine

Moon: BUT IT'S UGLY

Gladion: no u

Moon: fuck

Lillie: Did he just

Gladion: am I cool now

Hau: hell yeah!

Lillie: Can someone pls start their sentences with a capital letter

Hau: *Hell Yeah!

Lillie: NO

Gladion: I wanna try something,,

Gladion: hey ugly

Lillie: Hi

Moon: hi

Hau: hi!

Gladion: FUKC YOU AL L RESPOMDEDED WJAHKQYAK

Lillie: Did he just,, keyboard spam,,

Lillie: Who hurt u

Gladion: Lusamine..

Lillie: same

Gladion: it be like that sometimes

Hau: what does that mean? lmfao

Gladion: he,, do you,, does he,, I,,

Moon: Gladion.exe has stopped responding

Gladion: does Hau not fucking understand memes????

Gladion: I am literally about to throw mf hands

Hau: THROW HANDS?????

Gladion: ...

Moon: y'all know he gonna snap one day right


	2. Iconic memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh should probably mention this now but uh this is like 6 or 7 years after all the events of sun and moon happened. Lillie is 18 now I think lol, Gladion is 19, Hau is 18, Moon is 18, Guzma is probably in his late 40s lol I can't remember his age, and Lusamine is 48

Gladion: y'all remember Guzma

Gladion: that mf clown

Moon: I had to fight that mf clown

Lillie: He had to carry our fucking mother

Gladion: I will snap at him for fun who wanna watch

Hau: I-

Moon: LET'S ADD HIM

Guzma was added to the chat

Guzma: it's ya boi

Moon: skinny penis

Gladion: hey Guzma ur mum gay lol

Guzma: no u

Moon: and I oop-

Lillie: Is that even how u use that meme

Moon: I don't fucking know anymore lmfao

Guzma: what the fuck my dick is stuck in a pringles can

Gladion: eye-

Moon: bruh moment..

Lillie: Hey Gladion remember the time a kpop song started playing at a party we were at and Moon fucking BLASTED out of the building till the song ended

Gladion: ICONIC

Gladion: Moon is the hero we never knew we needed

Moon: I'm surprised you guys didn't bolt out with me

Gladion: Unlike you guys, I'm able to hold conversations with Hau

Hau: uwu

Lillie: Just say ur gay and go

Gladion: no u

Lillie: oh heck

Moon: if Hau wasn't there you'd nyoom

Gladion: correct

Lillie: Low-key a mood tho

Guzma: hey is anyone gonna come help my dick is still stuck in a pringles can


End file.
